el sueño del alquimista
by Slearen Goridor
Summary: una persona , una simple persona traerá miles de problemas para el estado de michigan. Royal wood sera escenario de una autentica batalla campal de policías ,delincuentes, científicos desquiciados y terroristas. Lincoln Loud tendrá que sobrevivir ante esto, mientras lucha con sentimientos que ni el puede entender. (loudcest
1. Chapter 1

¿que pasaría si un alquimista crea una poción de la inmortalidad ? !o peor decide dársela a alguien mas¡ ,bueno esto es lo que ocurrió con el joven lincoln loud, un niño de 11 años de edad con cabellos de color blanco puro. ¿es alvino?,¿perdida de color en su cabellera?, ¿una herencia genética?, nadie sabe bien con certeza de porque el joven lincoln tenga ese tipo de cabello ,pero no vale ocultar que resalta a favor su extraña coloración de pelo, mas a la hora de llamar la atención de una jovencita, eso era en lo único que lincoln loud no escaseaba, lamentablemente eso trajo muchachas con algo mas de edad, pensamientos y experiencias en los noviazgos... lo que llevo al pobre loud a que su amada ronny anne lo abandonase por causa de chicas que le coqueteaban constantemente, una de ellas fue la joven cristina de ahora unos 14 años de edad, su cuerpo ya avía empezado a formarse y el bulto de sus cenos comenzaba a notarse al igual que sus caderas y sus piernas, a pesar de que rechazo a lincoln por ese extraño vídeo en 5to grado.

Al comenzar la secundaria lincoln loud(de ahora 13 años), comenzó a llevarse bien con cristina, después de que se olvido por fin de ese trashumante vídeo, que a pesar de humillarse perdió contra un hamster, eso y un trabajo en equipo de dos que hizo que cristina deje de verlo como un raro obsesionado con ella al extremo de besar un busto con la cara de hedwig.

el joven loud en su casa estaba preparándose para ir a dormir luego de un largo y agotador día en el centro comercial de royal wood con su hermana mayor leni, quien lo llevo con ella para comprarle algo de ropa y accesorios para que pudiera lucir bien ante los demás como ella lo hacia. preparado para ir a dormir se dirige al baño para luego ir a su cuarto a dormir.

al terminar sus necesidades se dirige a su cuarto donde podría dormir de una vez por todas , recoge a bum-bum del rincon de la cama y se acurruca en la misma, pero alguien toca la puerta , fastidiado se levanta para ver quien toca y se lleva la sorpresa de que es su hermana lynn , quien se había peleado con lucy de nuevo.

-!¿lynn?¡ ¿que ocurre ahora ?

\- me acabo de pelear con la duquesa de la oscuridad porque no quiere dejar de intentar convocar a los

espíritus o algo de eso, !ya no la soporto¡, ¿puedo dormir con tigo linc ?.

-¡ashhhh!, bien puedes dormir con migo por esta noche, !pero solo por hoy ,un hombre necesita privacidad¡.

\- ¡jajaja! esta bien hermano , muchas gracias, sabia que podía contar con tigo...

\- si ajam.

-!oye hermano¡ , ¿aun sigues durmiendo con bum-bum ? -recoge a bum-bum con una mano-creí que te avías desecho de ella al fin.

-¿que? , !jamas¡, bum-bum es muy especial para mi.

-hermano tienes 13 años... y ¿sigues durmiendo con peluches?.

-lynn, tu tienes 15 años y sigues creyendo que la bestia de debajo de la cama es real, ¿de que te quejas?.

-!mejor nos acostamos¡ al ver que no ganaría la discusión-.

-!claro que si¡ sobre su respuesta no quería perder esta discusión que involucraba a su amigo de felpa-.

-!Bien¡-Se dirige a la cama con paso tranquilo y se acuesta del lado de la pared debajo de las rasadas-. al ver esto, lincoln le pide a lynn que volteara a ver a la pared para poder ponerse su pijama y así poder dormir de una vez por todas, esta le hizo caso , pero cuando no se daba cuenta ella volteo para ver a su hermano semi-desnudo colocándose la parte inferior de la pijama, mientras observaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el cuerpo de su hermano menor que ahora estaba algo marcado por los ejercicios que tenia en la clase de física y las practicas que tenían todas las mañanas juntos,al termina de ponerse los pantalones y antes de que lincoln terminara de colocarse la remera lynn voltea hacia la pared para que su hermano no supiera que lo miraba , lincoln se metió en la cama para acostarse y descansar de una buena vez, su día fu muy agotador, su hermana leni no se decidía por la ropa que tenia que comprarle y estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial. acomodo bien su almohada y puso su cabeza en ella ya listo cerro sus ojos, de inmediato los abrió con asombro al ver que su hermana lo abrazaba como si el fuera un oso de felpa.

-descansa linc-su voz sonaba mas tierna que lo ñana quisiera que me ayudes con mis practicas.

le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se acomodo en el pecho de su hermano para cerrar sus ojos y dormir mientras su hermano pasaba su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de lynn para también abrazarla y dormir.

-claro lynn, sera... divertido-su vos sonó cansada y débil,el sueño ya empezaba a hacer su trabajo-.

llegaron los primeros rayos del sol que entraban por la pequeña ventana de la habitación que a pesar de eso dejaba que los rayos de luz iluminaran toda la habitación , lo que hizo que lincoln se fuera despertando poco a poco . sus pantalones le apretaban y sentía un cosquilleo constante en su entre-pierna, abrió los ojos despacio y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana dormida con una sonrisa de alegría enorme, lincoln noto que su hermana estaba frotándose con el una y otra y otra vez , cada vez mas fuerte y rápido. sintió que lynn tenia una pierna sobre el y un brazo debajo de su cabeza y !¿el cabello desatado?¡.

no sabia que hacer, no quería despertar a su hermana y lo primero que vea sea a su hermano con una erección y ella con una pierna sobre el, tendría que idear algún plan, no por nada sus hermanas lo llamaban "el hombre con el plan". trato de moverse lentamente para evitar que su hermana se despertara y salir de ese aprieto, que suerte que eligio el lado de la orilla de la cama , podría salir de la cama rápido sin despertar a su hermana si necesitaba ir al baño o hacer otra cosa. logro salir de ese apuro sin que su hermana se despertara.

-!fiuf... logre salir de la cama entero.- se limpio con el dorso la frente el sudor que le escurría-.!o rayos debo ir al baño¡.

abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se topo con su hermana luna, quien no llevaba pantalones.

-¿l...luna?... ¿que haces sin tus pantalones...?- su vos sonó temblorosa al mismo tiempo que se entrecortaba,-.

-¡¿que?!, tengo calor hermano, ¿ a donde te diriges ?.

-voy a el baño necesito refrescarme.-no quería decir la verdadera razón por la cual se dirigía a el baño-.

luna no pudo evitar notar la erección de su hermano menor y sonrojarse -yo me diri...jo al mismo... lugar- su vos se oía lenta y entrecortada-.

-¿te ocurre algo hermana ?.

-!no¡, no pasa nada- logro dejar de mirar la erección de su hermano para contestar la pregunta, debía dirigirse al baño de inmediato-.


	2. Chapter 2

SADELOS:LA MUERTE DE ZELANDER.

06:00 de la mañana, otro día para zelos, en los que tiene que cambiarse, cepillar sus dientes, desayunar, viajar asta llegar a la escuela y cosas rutinarias que

se hacen por las mañanas, claro esto seria simple para cualquier niño de 11 años que solo se encarga de obedecer a sus padres, estudiar y ser niño, pero al convivir

con 12 hermanas las cosas serian algo mas complicadas, con una familia tan grande, la atención es algo escasa y se reparte en partes equitativas pero cuando la

atención se la llevan todas tus hermanas, es algo injusto, molesto y hace que uno se sienta olvidado, tanto que haces cualquier cosa para llamar la atención dentro

de los limites permitidos.

Zelos recién se levantaba para poder ir a la escuela que quedaba a unas 25 cuadras de su casa, comenzó con levantarse y dirigirse a el baño donde una larga fila lo

esperaba, no era de esperarse que alguna de sus hermanas le jugase una broma mientras esperaba para entrar a el baño o lo molestara con alguna cosa tonta, Zelos

consiguio hacer que todas y cada una de sus 12 hermanas le ganasen algo de odio en los ultimos meses, jugandole bromas pesadas que incluso hacian poner en riesgo su

propia vida o lo golpeaban solo por el simple hecho de que estaban enfadadas, el joven pre-adolecente sufria maltrato diario de sus hermanas solo por un mal entendido,

un mal entendido que arruino su vida y causo que todas sus hermanas lo contando lo que sucedio en ese fatifico dia en el que el joven zelos, comenzo

a ser odiado por todas sus hermanas asta el punto de querer que desapareciera aveces. Todo empezo una mañana tranquila Zelos recien se levantaba junto con su hermana

deportista llamada Caren quien preparaba el cafe de su padre para que se fuera a trabajar y de pasada preparaba el desayuno de todas sus hermanas y hermano a la vez,

como lo avitual zelos era quien bajaba primero antes que todas sus hermanas para desayunar ya que era el primero en levantarse, Caren y Zelos se llevaban mejor que

con sus otras hermanas, no es que no se llevaran bien con las otras pero en particular ellos dos eran muy unidos y compartian mas tiempo juntos. Caren le

pregunto a su hermano menor que queria desayunar y este le respondio pidiendole que le hiciera huevos revueltos con jugo de durazno, como a ambos les gustaba, ella

asintio y mientras preparaba el desayuno llego su padre.

-Buen dia Caren,zelos ¿como estan mis pequeños esta mañana?- orgen frota sus ojos mientras bostesa y se estira un poco a la ves-¿amanecieron bien?.

-claro papa-contestaron unisonos los hermanos-papa ya esta listo tu cafe con medialunas como te gusta -le hacerca la taza con un plato con medialunas y azucar.

-muchas gracias cariño.

-¡rayos!-una vos proveniente de las escaleras se escucho hacercandose a prisa hacia la cocina, se trataba de Aliocha la hermana genio de la familia-¿por que no me

despertaron? ¡llegare tarde a mi junta con los cientificos de la mesa violeta!.

traia con sigo una bandeja de deliciosas galletas que para Zelos se veian mas que apetitosas, asi que sin decir palabra alguna cuando ninguno de los precentes miraba

tomo una galleta y se la llevo a la boca para masticarla y tragarla a priza. su hermana aliocha preparaba las mejores galletas orneadas de la casa, Zelos era el

primero en provarlas cuando ella las preparaba ya que las hacian justos, ademas de que a ella le agradaba la reaccion de Zelos cuando ella le daba la galleta a el

primero y claro, asi ella le demostraba que no se olvidaron de el y que aun, por lo menos ella, le prestaban cariño. aliocha saludo a sus dos hermanos y a su padre

y comenzo a buscar su juego de llaves para irse, cuando su padre le pregunto si podia tomar una de las galletas ya que se veian muy apetitosas.

-¿que?, claro que no papa, son parte del proyecto cientifico en el que estamos trabajando, veras, estas no son galletas ordinarias estan hechas con un compuesto hecho

con hormonas que abren el apetito sexual y exitan a tanto algunos animales como a personas y hasta que no se reproducen no se vaja la excitacion, el efecto dura algunas

horas, pero depende, una de estas galletas hace que el efecto dure 24 horas, por lo que es mejor comer media galleta.

-¡¿que cosa?!- decia zelos mientras sus ojos se abrian por completo mientras miraba a su hermana palido.

-¡rayos!, olvide que estaba Zelos aqui, lo siento hermanito

-¿ q-que... fue lo que... dijiste?-su rostro reflejaba temor por lo que escucho decir su hermana Aliocha, sabia que habia metido la pata

-nada hermanito, estas galletas no las podremos comer por que son para un prollecto al que llamo "el efecto solaru".

-esta bien hermana...¿pero cuanto tarda en hacer efecto la galleta?

-oh curioso, he he, tarda dos horas, como sea tengo que irme ya-tomo las galletas, las puso en una maleta con codigo y tomo su juego de llaves- adios papa, adios caren

adios zelos, los quiero.

-adios cariño-dijo el padre.

-bye nerd-dijo la hermana deportista.

-nos vemos hermana, que te valla bien-dijo zelos, casi sin ganas de hablar.

En cuanto todos los de la familia se levantaron y desayunaron, comenzaron a vestirse para poder irse a sus respectibas escuelas y trabajos, mientras que el joven

Zelos se encontraba asustado en su habitacion cambiandose, en el silencio tranquilo de la mañana, pensando en que tanto podria afectarle haber comido esa galleta.

Si bien tenia erecciones de ves en cuando por culpa de el descuido de sus hermanas cuando se cambiaban y olvidaban que su unico hermano baron estaba presente o caundo

se adentraban a la ducha sin imaginar que el se encontraba en ella; tenia tan solo 11 años de edad y su cuerpo no estaba preparado para tener relaciones sexuales como

para que el efecto de la galleta se desvaneciera, se encontraba en un aprieto que no sabia como solucionar. Encerrado en sus pensamientos fue vuelto en si por

los golpes que provenian de el otro lado de la puerta, se trataba de layra, su hermana gotica que del otro lado de la puerta preguntaba, con su acostumbrada voz cansada, si estaba decente para entrar.

-¿Zedi?.

-pasa layra, dime ¿Que ocurre?

-¿ya estas listo para ir a la escuela?

-claro hermana- respondio con una sonrisa a su hermana gotica, que se encontraba en la puerta con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la habitacion y la otra fuera.

-su hermana le regreso el gesto con una pequeña, pero notable, sonrisa.-Esta bien, recoge tu nochila, papa nos espera en camioneta inservible que deberia jubilarse, asi que apresurate.

-esta bien, jeje... ya estoy por bajar.

la hermana se retiro de la habitacion dejando a Zelos solo, quien estaba ya listo para irse a la escuela con todas sus hermanas en "verta", la camioneta familiar.

una vez que todos suvieron, zelos se sento de el lado derecho de la ventana de la camioneta, seguido de su hermana layra quien se sento al lado de zelos,siguieron sus

hermanas menores gemelas mayra y mayli mientras que delante, se encontraban sus otras hermanas mayores, quien conducia era la hermana mayor nyupe, quien se encargaria

de llevar a sus hermanas y hermano a sus escuelas porque sus padres no podrian hacerlo ese dia ya que ambos tenian que hacer horas extra y comezaban mas temprano a

trabajar. mientras conducian la camioneta Zelos miraba el recorrido por la ventana con una mano apoyada en su rostro, undido en sus pensamientos fue devuelto en si

por su hermana gotica, que apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro y comenzo a hablarle.

-Oye...zadi, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Si, ¿porque lo preguntas hermana?- giro su cabeza para apresiar a su hermana mientras esta separaba su cabeza y respondia con su acostumbrada vos cansada.

\- Es que estas muy callado, siempre hablas cuando viajamos en verta- layra en lo personal odiaba llamar verta a la camioneta, le parecia un nombre tan tonto y sin sentido que preferia llamarle por lo que era.

\- Bueno es que estoy algo distraido, lo siento hermana-necesitaba aparentar tranquilidad si no queria que sus hermanas comenzaran a meterse como siempre lo hacen en

sus problemas por lo que tuvo que relajarse.

-Descuida lo entiendo hermanito- queria estar mas serca de su hermano menor, reposo su cabeza sobre el hombro isquierdo de Zelos y abrazo su ante brazo y el dorso de

su mano-como sea, cuentame, ¿hay algo nuevo en tu vida prematura?

-De hecho no hermana, solo tuvimos actividades al aire libre en clases de fisica, los padres de muzgo construlleron una casa del arbol...mmm...muchas chicas

se me han acercado ya que les parese atractivo el color de mis ojos...estuve ejercitandome con caren durante todo el fin de semana, me llevo al centro comercial para

comer unas papas fritas con ensalada y unos buenos y jugosos filetes, luego vimos una pelicula en el cine local y regresamos a casa.

-Oh... eso explica el porque no estuvieron en casa hasta la hora de dormir todo el fin de semana- prosiguio un tanto molesta,en lo personal creia que Caren y Zelos

estaban demaciado tiempo juntos, lo que ponia un tanto celosa a la gotica adolecente, ella tambien queria pasar tiempo con su hermanito menor asi que se le ocurrio una

idea que a su hermanito le agradaria- zadi...

-¿Que sucede?


End file.
